Star Fox: Second Lylat Wars
by StarryLunar
Summary: A story combining elements from some of the endings of Star Fox Command. This tale is about Marcus McCloud, from the time of his birth to the day he becomes the new leader of the Star Fox team. Follow Marcus as he learns and follows his father's legacy.
1. Prologue

The Lylat system, a planetary system filled with unique planets. In the past, the Lylat system has been in constant peril due to evil forces that had intentions to corrupt the Lylat System to gain dominance and power. But, one heroic team have successfully stopped these threats from succeeding their goals, and that team has made a name for themselves across Lylat. This team, I am talking about is none other than the mercenaries-for-hire themselves, Star Fox. Over the years, the Star Fox team have helped the Lylat System exterminate its most powerful foes including the psychotic monkey scientist, Andross, and the machine hybrids known as the Aparoids. But as many know, the Star Fox team did go through some harsh times, one of these hardships was during the time the Anglar Empire were starting to make their move on the Lylat System. What was it that caused so much trouble for the Star Fox team? Well, a couple of years after the Apariod Invasion the Star Fox team have decided to go their separate ways and pursue their own goals.

Peppy Hare, who was the advisor for the Star Fox Team, has taken up the position as General of Corneria for General Pepper, the former general who was sadly confined to his sick-bed. Falco Lombardi, the ace pilot of the Star Fox team, had decided to take up jobs in hopes of finding the similar excitement he experienced as a member of Star Fox. Slippy Toad, the mechanic of the Star Fox team, has finally found love on the Planet Aquas, in the form of a pink toad named Amanda. Finally, Fox McCloud, the leader of Team Star Fox, and Krystal, the team's telepath, were finally realizing their love for each other until one faithful day where that love changed forever. Fox purposely forced Krystal to leave the team for his concern for her safety, and that broke Krystal's heart. As a result, she left the team to pursue her own path away from Fox. Therefore, Fox with his old robot friend, ROB 64 roamed the Lylat System in the Great Fox II.

Due to the impact that the Anglar Blitz was having on the Lylat System, the Star Fox team finally came back together to stop the Anglar Emperor and his cronies. Eventually, the Anglar Empire fell and the Lylat system found peace once again , but that victory alone would be the team's last. Fox decided that he didn't want to live another scenario like the Anglar Blitz ever again. Therefore, much to Falco's annoying pleas, Fox disbanded the team. So, once again the Star Fox team are living separate lives but this time with peace and tranquility.

Enter the next generation of Star Fox!


	2. Chapter 1

Location: Corneria City

It is a normal day in Corneria City, citizens are in the streets bustling about and cars are driving by on the road. In the tallest buiding, which is the Cornerian Military HQ, General Peppy Hare is looking out at the view from his office on the top floor of the building. Then, entering the office doors, is the Commander of the Husky and Bulldog Forces, Bill Grey.

"Good mornin' General". Bill states as he sits in one of Peppy's extra office chairs.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine Bill." Peppy answers.

"I reckon its going to be another peaceful day". Bill happily remarks. Lately, there has not been any suspicious activity going on in the Lylat System that most of the soldiers of the Cornerian Army have more free time on their hands.

"Yep. Sure looks like it." Peppy answers back.

"I was wondering General, have you heard from the StarFox team lately." Bill asks.

"Well I did hear from Fox, a couple of weeks ago, and he said he was spending time with Krystal on Sauria. Slippy, also contacted me saying he was working on opening a repair shop on Aquas. As for Falco, there was no contact from him at all." Peppy explains.

"Well it seems everyone is doing well, I reckon Falco is doing ok." Bill answers.

"Oh I hope you are right, Bill" Peppy remarks.


	3. Chapter 2

Planet: Sauria

Location: Cape Claw

It is a bright and sunny day in the beautiful beach area that is Cape Claw. On Cape Claw's peaceful beach sits two foxes looking over at the ocean view. One of the foxes is easily recognizable as the great and heroic Fox McCloud, while the other fox, a blue and white vixen, is the beautiful and telepathic Krystal.

"Isn't the view beautiful", Fox comments.

"Yes it is", answers Krystal.

"I haven't felt this peaceful in a long time", says Fox.

"Well, at least you now have one huge burden off your shoulders", replies Krystal as she massages Fox's shoulders.

"Also we get to spend more time together", Krystal adds.

"Krystal I still regret my actions before the Anglar war, I should have never kicked you off the team", Fox says as tears rolls down his face.

"Fox that all happened in the past, now we need to look forward to the present. Were back together and that is all that matters." Krystal replies strongly.

"You're right, and there is something I got to do to make our love permanent once and for all." Fox states.

"What do you mean, Fox." Krystal wonders as Fox suddenly stands up.

"Krystal, we have known each other for a couple of years now, and through those years we have faced our fair share of good and bad times. I learned that you are a strong women Krystal and I should have been so overprotective of you. Now that I have you back Krystal, I want to set things right between us." Fox states while standing on one knee.

"Krystal will you marry me?" Fox finally states while on one knee.

"Fox, Of course I will." Krystal replies happily as Fox puts the ring on her.

Then as the sun was setting over Sauria, Fox and Krystal shared a heartwarming and passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 3

Planet: Papetoon

Location: Galaxy Pub

In a small pub on the sandy planet of Papetoon, sits a familiar face, the former ace pilot of Star Fox, Falco Lombardi. Ever since Star Fox had disbanded, Falco was having trouble finding a new gig to keep him busy since the Lylat System has been at peace so far. Just as Falco was about to order his second drink, another familiar character walks into the pub. This new customer is none other than Falco's old partner, Katt Monroe. Katt casually takes the seat next to her old friend, and orders a drink herself.

"Didn't expect to see you on Papetoon." Katt says as she gets comfortable.

"Well, where else was I supposed to go." Falco wearily replies.

"You could've visited me on Zoness." Katt suggests.

"Why would I do that." Falco answers back.

"It seems you have nothing else better to do, unless you want to just sit around and do nothing." Katt admits.

"Why did you follow me here?" Falco asked.

"Since Star Fox disbanded I was wondering how you were holding up." Katt responds.

"Well I'm doing just fine, while you excuse me I'll be taking my leave now." Falco announces annoyingly.

"Oh come on Falco, I know you're bored, and I got an idea that may interest you." Katt says as she follows Falco out of the bar.

"Fine I'll listen, then could you leave me alone." Falco says with a sigh.

"Oh, don't worry I'm sure I will be able to lift up your spirits." Katt says with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 4

Planet: Aquas  
Location: Aquas Beach

It is another sunny day on the oceanic planet of Aquas, and on this sunny day in a house in one of Aquas lush ocean shores sits two toads enjoying a relaxing lunch. These two toads are none other than Slippy Toad, the famed inventor and mechanic of the Star Fox team, and his wife Amanda Toad.

"Well it seems like today was another sunny one, right Slippy?" Amanda asks.

"Yep" Slippy replies with a sigh.

"Oh, Slippy what's wrong" Amanda asks with a worried look.

"I just feel like since Star Fox disbanded I had nothing to fix or build." Slippy replies.

"You know there is more to life than just building and fixing Slippy." Amanda says as she starts cleaning up.

"Yeah I know, but I feel like doing something that uses my knowledge and skills" Slippy says with a determined look.

"Well I'm sure your dad may have some advice on type of job or position you can pursue." Amanda suggests.

"I'm sure he does, I'll give him a call now." Slippy says as he and Amanda head back into their beach house.


	6. Chapter 5

Planet: Corneria  
Location: Cornerian Military Base

Today is a very special day on the Planet Corneria, on this day Team Star Fox leader Fox McCloud and his true love Krystal will have their wedding. Meanwhile, Fox McCloud and his male friends are getting ready in a hotel across the street where the reception will take place.

"Well this is the big day Fox, you feeling okay?." Slippy asks.

"Yep, I'm feeling just fine Slippy." Fox answers reassuringly.

"It seems it was only yesterday that I met Krystal on Planet Sauria." Fox happily reminisces.

"Well, both of you will have more memories to cherish with each other." Bill adds.

"Yeah I'm sure we will, but have you guys happened to see Falco, unless he decided to show up late again." Fox says with a sigh.

"Yo, did someone mention my name?" Falco asks as he casually enters the room.

"Well you decided to show up coincidentally this time but you still are a few minutes late." Slippy replies.

"I wouldn't want to miss Foxie's special day." Falco says as he tries to defend himself.

"In just a couple of hours, I'll finally be a married man, and then that means the next chapter of my life will begin." Fox thinks to himself as his friends talk to each other.

In another hotel room, a familiar blue vixen is also getting ready for her big day and she is also in the company of her female friends.

"Krystal, it's so exciting that your finally getting married to Fox." Amanda comments excitedly.

"I'm sure Fox is blushing red like a tomato right now." Katt adds.

"I just hope Fox is not too nervous". Krystal says with worry.

"Don't worry Krystal, it is natural to feel nervous on such a big day like this." Lucy reassures Krystal.

"Your all right, I just need to focus on the positives and cherish this memorable day. " Krystal says with more confidence.

With that both the groom and bride head off to the Cornerian Military Base where the start of their new chapter of their life is about to truly begin.


	7. Chapter 6

Planet: Corneria  
Location: Cornerian Military Base

The Cornerian Military Base is ready and decorated for the wedding of two members of the Star Fox team, the one and only leader Fox McCloud and his long time love interest Krystal. Attendees start to take their seats and are waiting for this special occasion to begin. Fox is waiting at the altar along with his best man Falco Lombardi and the rest of his fellow friends. As the wedding music starts playing, the bride, Krystal, elegantly enters with General Peppy Hare guiding her down the aisle. Once everyone has taken their positions and both the bride and the groom start exchanging their vows. After, the priest starts to say the most important lines of any wedding.

"Do you Fox McCloud, take Krystal as your lawfully-wedded wife?

"I do." Fox replies with confidence.

"And do you Krystal, take Fox McCloud as your lawfully-wedded husband?

"I do." Krystal replies with confidence herself.

"Now that both the bride and groom has spoken, I am happy to present Mr. and Mrs. McCloud, you may kiss the bride.

With that, the audience happily congratulated and applauded the newly-married couple.

With the close to a most joyous wedding comes the next chapter to the legacy of Lylat and Team Star Fox.


End file.
